Carolette
by Cotton Candy Crystal
Summary: A girl named Shadow was attacked by a mysterious thing. It caused a humongous change and she does not know much about it...The only way to find anything out is to trust a random girl...
1. Preface

Preface

I look in the mirror and see a monster. I am a Carlolette. As long as I can remember I have been a Carlolette, I always will be a Carlolette, and no matter what I do I can not change that. Being a Carlolette is like being a vanpyre… all you crave is humans. Carlolettes are considered "flesh-eating vanpyres" because we eat skin. I only know of two other Carlolettes-the one who killed my parents and my best friend.


	2. Chapter 1: My mistake

Chapter 1: My mistake

I am tempted to look down at my best friend but I know I caused her pain. I ate her. Now, I am freaking out! I don't know what will happen because I might have eaten too much of her. In my defense, when I eat I focus on one thing-no pain. By the time I realized it was her I had already eaten a vast amount. This will be the worst night of her life, if she lives through it.

The night for me happened about 17 years ago. I was a young 3 year old girl in a new toddler bed. I was in my room playing with a doll and a marker (I thought it was make-up). All of a sudden a loud noise came from down the hall and my mother ran in! My mother grabbed my and cuddled me into her arms hoping to not be found. Of course, that didn't happen like the movies always say. He ran in covered in a red scarlet stuff that I would soon learn was blood.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way! Put your kid down!" My mother put me down and I ran to the corner. He pounced and I looked away as he ate her skin. My mother was dead and his eyes still glowed red. I hid hoping he forgot about me but he ripped me from the corner by my hair. He started at my neck and ate down my arm. It was excruciating and I was crying hard. He was about to switch to my stomach when someone walked in. He jumped out the window still carrying me and dropped me in the forest. The fire started 3 hours later when I was almost out of blood. I stayed there hoping the pain would end and it eventually did. It ceased as I grew bigger, stronger, and smarter.

After a while I saw the sun rising and knew that I had been changed. Why this creature had attacked I did not know but I stood up on my own two feet and was no longer 3 feet tall. I was a 5 foot 4 inches young lady. I looked about 16 and I had long brown hair. I had a gashing hole in my arm from a scratch his hand had made. I decided to walk around and try to find my way home. I walked out of the forest and found myself on a curb.

I suddenly knew that I did not know where anything was and I panicked a little. Along came a mother with 2 children. I ripped part of my shirt from the belly. I knew the children would be frightened to see this amount of blood.

"Excuse me; do you know where the hospital is?"

"Yes, why are you hurt? What happened? Were you injured in the incident last night? I thought they had a baby not a 16 year old kid."

"They did. I was on my way to baby-sit there adorable 3 year old girl when a strange man told me to run. He was holding their baby so I assumed he was good until he grabbed me and took me to the forest. He threw me against some trees and took off with the baby. I got cut by a tree and I might need stitches. I would show you but I do not want to frighten your kids."

"They will not be frightened. They are very used to blood for I am the only doctor of this town." She showed me her golden pin. It read "Dr. Kelly Gorham, Doctor, Surgeon, and Nurse of Storm Lake, Iowa"

"Ok," I took off the bandage and showed her my arm. She gasped, "It's been bleeding since I woke up and I do not know how long I was passed out."

"Those defiantly need stitches. Are you sure that that came from a tree?" She said as her kids analyzed my arm.

"Yeah," I looked at it. It was worse than I had realized you could see the bone. I thought for a second and said, "I might have hit something else too. I honestly don't know how long I had been sitting there and I can't remember everything clearly."

"Ok, well you may have Amnestic syndrome" she said, "It's nothing serious. It is just a fancy word for temporary memory loss. You may get parts back abruptly but hopefully they are not bad. Come with me and I will stitch that up. You should probably cover it just in case you lost too much blood. You know you are lucky because you missed an important artery."

"No, I am lucky that I found you and that I am alive. Thank you doctor, this means a lot to me. You are taking care of me when you obviously wanted to hang out with your kids." I said. She did not reply and I just followed her. I suddenly remembered that I should not know what I was saying. I was only 3! In one night I changed from a kid to a civilized teen with a lot of intelligence. I would have to put it to the test later. She took her kids hands and I felt a tingling in my arm. I removed the piece of bloody shirt to see nothing.

"Um…Have you ever seen an arm gashed open heal itself?" I said.

"No," she chuckled. She turned around and said, "You're really good at lightening up the mood." She shook her head and laughed.

"I'm serious." I showed her my arm and she gasped.

"How…Why…I…I have never seen something like that before! Let's get you to the house to see if…Oh I don't know!" she started to play with my skin, "Um…Come with me. I can look and see what happened…somehow."

She started to lead the way. On the way, she pulled out a cell phone. She dialed 9 numbers and waited, "Mom! Hey, you love me right? Well, do you think you could take the kids for a night? You know how their dad is and I have an important patient who needs surgery. Well, a tree…"

"No…we can't tell anyone until we figure out what is going on!" I said quietly.

"Fell and smashed her skull. Her sister is with me and we are about to reach your house. Ok, mom. Love you 2"

"My mom gives you her condolence. Time to give my kids away…" she said as we walked up to a beautiful house.


	3. Chapter 2: The tremendous truth

Chapter 2: The tremendous truth

We were sitting down. I was on an operation table and she was in a chair. The silence was eating at my brain.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Confused…" she said "I have never seen a case like this. Do you think I could do some tests? I promise I won't attack you with needles."

"Sure" I said perkily.

I was suddenly dazed with her skin. It looked silky, smooth, and delicious. I knew that could not be good. I gently gnawed on my lip until it bled. I did not want the blood. I realized my true desires… flesh, muscle, and bones, it all sounded so good. My mouth was watering and I gently moved. She stabbed the needle into my vain and I exploded. I ripped the needle out of my arm and rushed out of the room. I was in a corner in her house.

"Are you okay?" she called with a tint of worry in her voice. That's not what I noticed. She had soaked herself in a lotion that smelled disgusting. It was like having roses and petunia's shoved up your nose! That's super disgusting. She walked over and placed her gooey hand on my shoulder.

"No... I need to go eat..." I rushed out of the house. I closed my eyes and ran to the only place I knew... the forest.

I saw someone else there. My first thought was "oh poor girl. You must be lost." until I saw what she was doing. She was sucking the oh so revolting blood out of the mountain lions neck! I knew that was not what I wanted so I tried thinking of the skin. I almost blew chunks!

I ran back to the mystery that would soon be my life at her house. I came back and she screamed.

"What?" I said. She drug me to a mirror. I looked at myself. I was horrified. My skin was blood red and my eyes were pure white.

"Did you eat or drink or whatever you left to do?" she asked surprisingly calmly.

"No, I can't eat humanless..." I said knowing that that did not make any sense.

"Oh I get it...You are too scared. I will come with you." She said.

"No! If you come with me... You will never come back." I said.

"Oh no not another one," she said. In the mirror I saw her with a dark shape that she was going to hit me. I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 3: The Tunnel

Chapter 3: The tunnel

I was trembling. It was cold and wet in this mysterious tunnel. "Why did she react that way? I should have never come back! Everyone is so nice and accepting, right? WRONG! Tell the truth and it will all be okay… LIES! I tell the truth and what does she do? Oh, I remember she whacked me with a shovel! Oh and don't forget those obscure words! 'Oh no not another one' what is that supposed to mean?" I screamed into the dark tunnel.

My body was so cold I could not feel anything. I was wet and wanted to be 3 again. That was never going to happen. That stupid man killed my parents. The thought hit me like a speeding train… I was truly an orphan. I had no family or friends. I was trash on the sidewalk. My life would be changed forever.

Kelly was a sweet girl but I would not call her my friend because she would never come to see me again. I didn't know what to do. I had never got any childhood to remember either. All I remember was watching my mom as she was being eaten alive. I don't remember my dad but I remember my dad's scream and the left over blood and bones when we left. I never told my story.

I wanted out of this place so I started to run around looking for an exit. I screamed, "HELP! HELP ME! I AM TRAPPED! HEL…" I could not believe myself. If someone came to help me, they would need the true help. I deserved to die… if I could. My life was over. I fell to my knees and let the tears flow down. I was determined to find a way out of here without help or kill myself. I started running. I saw the same thing everywhere… dark, cold, wet cellar.

I sat down at a cold corner in the endless corner and started thinking about my life. My life was so messed up. I had no childhood. No stupid mistakes. No boy problems. No kid scabs. No grandma's cookies. No tedious schoolwork. No pointless fights with my friends or family. No Christmas gifts or lies. No Thanksgiving. Now I have nothing to be thankful for. My life will crumble and I will eventually die down in this dark place. I looked at my arm and shivered as I cuddled with myself. How could this happen to me? What did I do? How do I get out?

I realized one thing. I was smart. I had never gone to school and I knew an amazing amount of stuff. I was a walking, talking, spitting image of a dictionary, thesaurus, science textbook, historian, and writer. I was what every kid wanted to be…Smart. They wanted to skip school, get rid of their family, not have drama. I was everything and I hated it. I wanted to be normal. Why did it have to be me?

All I wanted to do was to die. I had to die. I wanted a knife or a rope but all I had were two pieces of ragged, small clothing. I had to think of a way to die. I tried to bite my skin open at my thigh artery, but my diamond like, transparent skin did not allow it. I tried to scratch my throat open but my nails were not sharp enough. They looked razor sharp and I felt their power but it was not enough. I got up and looked around, the corner. It looked sharper than my nails. I scratched my nail up against it and my nail broke off. This corner was my key! I prepared myself for the damage about to be done. I slammed my forehead against the corner and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4: Songs help you

This one is a long one. Have fun reading it :) If you actually read this could you post... I feel as if no one reads this :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Songs help you<p>

I woke up on a cold ground. I was so confused. Where was my mom? Then I remembered everything. I looked around and it all looked the same. I got up and walked down the hall by the corner. I followed the hall for a little while and just sat down. I was bored. I started singing.

"It's hard to find the perfect time to say something you know, is gonna change everything living with the shame, it ain't nothing like the pain that I saw on her face. Now me and my pile of things that she threw out the window, drowning next to me no seven years of good cant hide the one night I forgot to wear that ring. So let it rain, let it pour, she don't love me anymore, just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve, let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain, last thing I remember was the unfamiliar taste of someone on my lips, it's to late to turn around, when the shades start coming down, the guilt you feels the last thing on your mind. So let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore, just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve, just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain, so let it rain, let it pour, if she don't love me anymore, just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, every word, let it hurt, even more than I deserve, just let it come down on me, let it come down on me, let it rain, ooh let it rain, ooh let it rain, just let it rain, just let it rain, ooh let it rain." I sang at a perfect pitch. It was "Let it Rain" By David Nail. My question was how I knew that song. I had never heard it.

I started singing again. "Tell em all I'm on vacation, say I went to visit friends, that you ain't heard or seen from me in quite a while, when they ask you where I've been, tell em I'm out on the west coast where it don't ever rain, and that I'm probably doing fine. Just don't tell em I've gone crazy, that I'm still strung out over you, tell em anything you want to, just don't tell em all the truth, yeah don't tell em all the truth, tell em all I'm out in Vegas, blowin' every dollar I ever made, tell em that I must be into something bad for me cause, I sure lost a lot of weight, tell em I'm out on the road with some old rock and roll band, living like a gypsy king. Just don't tell em I've gone crazy, that I'm still strung out over you, tell em anything you want to, just don't tell em all the truth, yeah don't tell em all the truth. the truth is that I'm asking you to lie, and we both know that it ain't right, but if you ever loved me please, have some mercy on me, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, tell em anything you want to, just don't tell em all the truth, yeah don't tell em all the truth, I still need you, yeah that's the truth, I still love you, baby that's the truth." Now I was singing "The truth" by Jason Aldean. This is crazy.

Testing it one more time seemed ok. I started singing, "You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors it's the morning of your very first day and you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while try and stay out of everybody's way it's your freshman year and you're gonna be here for the next four years in this town hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say `you know, I haven't seen you around before' 'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out well, count to ten, take it in this is life before you know who you're gonna be fifteen you sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail and soon enough you're best friends laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool we'll be outta here as soon as we can and then you're on your very first date and he's got a car and you're feeling like flying and you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one and you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends when the night ends 'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin 'round but in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team but I didn't know it at fifteen when all you wanted was to be wanted wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday but I realized some bigger dreams of mine and Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind and we both cried 'cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you you're gonna believe them and when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall I've found time can heal most anything and you just might find who you're supposed to be I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen your very first day take a deep breath girl take a deep breath as you walk through the doors."

"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile…" Singing? I was the only person here wasn't I? Obviously not.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I said. My voice hid my fear.

"Oh my god!" Someone shrieked. "Don't hurt me! I can't stand it! Please!"

I ran toward the screaming. I found a beautiful teenage girl on the ground. She was sleeping. I shook her. "Hey! Wake up! It's okay! I'm here!" I said.

"Who are you?" she said. She looked like me only she had darker hair.

I had to come up with my own name. I couldn't remember my name. "Shadow…" I said.

"Ironic! I'm Rain. Both of our names naturally occur." She smiled at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Well, kinda. I am physically fine but I will never fix my broken heart." She said as she shed tears.

"Tell me about it. I know talking about your problems always help." I wiped her tear off of her face and smiled. I could tell this would be a long story.

"His name was Abaddon. He was a jerk! He said he loved me and then went and slept with my best friend. My f-ing best friend…" she sobbed. That was shorter than I expected.

"It's okay…He didn't deserve a girl like you and your best friend should have been a true friend. She would have had a great best friend if she had but we can't change the past. We just have to move on. Through everything…" I said.

"Wow… You must have had something worse happen to you. I have not ever heard something that affection. Especially from someone I don't know well. Tell me what happened to you."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…" I said as I started to walk away.

"I won't judge." She said.

"Really?" I said with major sarcasm. "I was 3 two days ago. I lost both my parents to some freak who ate them and part of me! See this scar!" I shoved my arm in her face, "My wound from him starting to eat me! I got help from some doctor who just threw me down here after hitting me with a shovel! She said 'Oh no not another one!' before throwing me down here. I could eat your face but my heart is too big to do that! I have been starving and hating myself for 2 whole days! Do you believe me? Huh!" I screamed as I ran away.

"Yes…" she said. I stopped dead and turned around. She held her arm out and I fell to my knees. We had the same scar.

"What?" I said.


	6. Chapter 5: Burnt Pieces

Chapter 5: Burnt Pieces

She started to shake. "I could not believe my life was over…" She said.

"Your life is obviously not over! We have to get to the bottom of this! What year did this happen?" I gestured at her arm.

"1986…" She said.

"It is 2013! Did you know that? You have been here for 27 years!" I said.

"That means there is absolutely no hope" she said.

"No! We have to stay positive! Our lives depend on it!" I screamed.

"Why should I do?" She bawled hysterically.

"Hmmm… I know what we can do… We have twice the people to check ½ the area." I said, "There is a way to do this and we will!"

"Okay…" She walked away.

I walked in the opposite direction. My thoughts were jumbled. I was worried and scared. I knew we would eventually get out of here and it would not take another 27 years. Why did every one seem to doubt my abilities? If worse came to worse I could bust down the wall and so could she. She should have known that! Wait! She did! She must have because we can use 100% of our brains! This made me very suspicious! Why had she not escaped? I ran to the closest wall and kicked it out! Luckily this hole was in an alley. A hidden place. I decided to cover it up any way. I picked up the pieces and put them together, it just looked super cracked.

What was I supposed to do? Run away? Tell someone? I saw someone coming down the alley.

"Hello?" I said. I was not sure of what to do. I stood tall ready to attack and run.

"Well, well, well. Trying to run from me eh?"

I took off in a sprint at her and jumped over her. I landed and took off again. I ran to a place burnt to shrubs. I could not hide in much so I hid under the burnt pieces. The pieces were warm as if the fire had just happened but due to lack of commotion I knew the truth. This was my house.

"Hello! Hello!" screamed the familiar voice. I stopped breathing and sat perfectly still. She kicked some of the shrubs. I was ready to pounce if worse came to worse. I was strong, smart, and dangerous. She had not looked as dangerous or as strong. She smelled the air and said, "Shadow, I have a secret for you! I can smell and I am a vanpyre!" She ran over and kicked up my hiding place. I jumped up and sped off at an inhuman or in-vampire speed. She tried to follow but was unable to keep up with me.

"Are you okay?" yelled a voice. I looked and of course I fell. He ran to me. "Whoa! Be careful… By the way I am Sam. What's your name?"

I didn't remember much and I really did not want him calling me Shadow. It could end badly so I said, "Same here…Only it stands for Samantha."

"Oh… That's a pretty name. Sadly, it's also the name of the little girl who disappeared. Did you hear about that? It's really sad. Her whole family died in a fire and she was not found. No one even knew who they were or how many kids they had. All they know is they had a daughter named Samantha because of the decorative letters on the wall of one of the rooms." He was rambling.

"No!" I said, "I had not heard of this. That's so sad. If they find her I will adopt her."

"Why? You are so young."

"I'm 17 and I know how it is to live without parents. It sucks a lot so I will be there for her."

"Wow! That's really sweet. Are you busy on Saturday?"

I smiled and said, "No… What date would that be?"

"Today…"

I burst out laughing. "Well, I figured that we would spend today together. That must be a good assumption." He burst out laughing.

"I guess it is. So…What do you want to do?"

I looked down at myself. I saw my pants were ripped all the way down, my shirt only covered the essentials and I was barefoot. My hair had to be horrible. "Fix myself…" I said.

"Well, how do you propose we do that?" He said

"Hey! That's not nice… but I guess I deserved that," I smiled.

"Shopping Spree!" he screamed like a girl.

"Okay," I said. He grabbed my hand and we started walking. It hit me like an atom bomb. "I don't have any money!" I blurted.

He laughed. "I don't care! I have so much money that I can spear you an outfit."

"Thanks. We should go shopping and then go on a real date tonight. Then I have time to clean myself up. I have been lost in the forest for like the last 3 days."

"That sounds great!" he smiled as we walked into a store.


	7. Chapter 6:SHopping spree

Chapter 6: Shopping Spree

There was so much to choose from. I had no idea where to even begin. For all of my life my mother had picked my clothes. He was having fun watching me look at everything and he decided to help me. He grabbed a red shirt that had a chain on one of its shoulders and a pair of blue pants. I ran into the dressing room and put everything on. I looked in the mirror and I looked great. My hair wasn't that bad either. I looked good. The shirt showed off my belly button and everything fit perfectly. I walked out.

"What do you think?" I said as I did slow circles. "You look amazing," he smiled. "Are you sure that you don't mind buying this?" I said a little hesitant. "It's fine," he said. "I'll go pay for them and you should get rid of your torn clothes k." "K" I replied as I dashed to get my other clothes. When I got into the dressing room I saw how bad the clothes were and decided to ditch them. I picked them up and chucked them into the trash can. I saw the price tags and I just stopped dead. He was spending over $100 on these clothes! I figured I might as well be flirty about it. "Hey," I said. I smiled at him. "Hey," he said. The cashier handed him the card back. "Are you sure you want to get cleaned up? You don't look bad. We could totally hang out all day. It would be so much fun." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I guess, but what do you want to do?"

-Flash Forward- I can't breath. I am staring at my mistakes and hoping that I didn't kill her. She was the only friend that I had. If she lives it is almost guaranteed that she will hate me. I ate her! I can't think or breathe. I hope that I didn't eat too much! Or maybe that I did! I can't decide if I want her to be dead or to hate me. Both will suck; I love her too much. I can't believe I did something so stupid! I have to get out of here! I grab her and drag her to the bed. I put her on and cover her with a blanket. This was unbelievably easy. I leave the room and lock the door as fast as I can. I start to run but I don't know where to go. I have to slow down. Someone will see me and know that I did something. Then everyone will... Everyone knows her. She has the only perfect attendance! How can I keep this hidden? I have to think of something, I know where I am going! I have a secret spot on the campus! No one would know where I was and I have a couple hours before the classes even start. I can tell by the sun.


	8. Chapter 7:New Life

Chapter 7: New Life

-Flash Back- When I was a new Carlolette, I had to learn a lot of stuff. I had a list of rules and guidelines that lead me where I needed to go. I also had a huge problem; I didn't know what they were or where to get them. It was a stressful situation. I had to stop and think about every little move and stop myself from being an idiot but I didn't know my strengths or weakness'. The people I barely knew could tell me more about myself than I could. It definitely scared me. I had to worry about someone getting too close and learning too much. In my mind, either I or someone could have died at any moment or experience, so this was my most risky time. Every move I made worried me. I couldn't relax. I found out how to avoid people and it worked well. The only problem I would have was that Sam still loved me. He would still walk up to me no matter what I was doing. I had to figure out how to escape him. I was too pretty to go unnoticed. No matter what I did to my hair it was as straight as a pin and my face was too perfect. It may seem like my life was perfect, but it was just a major setback. I always had guys hitting on me. I just wanted to smack all the idiots of the world! The unfortunate reality was that most of them would like it because it was "sassy". Plus, if I had to take a guess, I already have a boyfriend. Sam was really nice to me. The only problem is that every time I thought of him, I thought of how I technically am three and he is like sixteen or seventeen. It is breaking the law to the extreme. But the other argument is that no one knows. Not even I am sure. I was so little I don't know for 100% that I am only three. I could have been sitting there for years. "Are you in there?" Sam was waving his hand in front of my face. I must be the worst date he ever had. "Yea, sorry. I don't know why I am so out of it," I grabbed his hand." I hope you can forgive me." Flirting fixes it. Or at least I hope so.

"It's okay. I am pretty sure I would be really out of it if I just came out of the forest. I shouldn't have been such a jerk and made you come to dinner..."

"Trust me, I am strong enough that if I didn't wanna be here, I wouldn't be."

"Ok, I will trust you." He looked into my eyes and made a very big flirty smile. It was obvious he was trying to flirt. I didn't know what to say to this overly-generous stranger. "We should go see a movie sometime together," he said as he stared at me.

"Sure," I said lightly. I was very worried because he had not lost eye contact or blinked in like ten minutes. It was like he was trying to memorize every line in my face. It was kind of cute and kind of creepy. I had never had someone stare at me so long and I loved it.

I could tell that flirting was something he was not used to and I was okay with that because I had no experience either. I had no clue what I was going to do with everything that I had gone through. What if she found me on this date? What if Sam figured everything out?

"Sam, I have to tell you something," This sentence was weird because I was not saying it.

Most girls would respond something about okay you can trust me or something about that but I responded, "Me too."

"I can't say anything here. It's too dangerous for you and for I. Let's go to the forest."

"I can't do..." I saw his skin flash to a transparent flow and back in a quick second. I could only see it because of my enhanced lifestyle. "Let's go."

My instincts were jumping as he threw $100 on the table and ran out of the restaurant, holding my hand the entire time. It was as if he was terrified to lose me. I knew where we were going and soon enough I was pulling him to the forest.

We finally reached the outside of the forest and I stopped dead. I didn't think I could go in there again. "Sam, there is no way I can go in there. I'm sorry," I said slowly, and quietly. There were too many memories that I could associate with that place.

"It's okay. You don't have to be in the meeting for another hour. I left when I did hoping we would walk, hold hands and talk but now I see you are going to be a strong one."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'strong one' and what meeting am I going to? You met me today! You have no clue what has happened in the last few days! I am not ready to go into the forest!"

"It's okay. You are going to meet more of our kind. Every month there is a Carlolette meeting. All the Carlolette's that are in Iowa come to this forest with any new members and they talk about where needs more Carlolettes and where is forbidden land. You shouldn't worry so much. I created you."

"YOU DID WHAT?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I could have killed him right then and there, but I needed him for a little while.

"I was the one who created you. I ate your neck and part of your arm right here," he stroked my newly developed scar. " I didn't mean to make you but I am glad I did. You will be a good mate."

"Excuse you," I ripped his hand off of me and backed up so he couldn't touch me at all. "You don't get to just kill my parents and get away with it! You destroyed my life!" The angrier I got the longer my nails got. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? DID YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE OKAY WITH THIS?" He nodded slightly. "Well, you were wrong. Only reason you are still alive is because I need you to get to this meeting." I walked up to the nearest tree and scratched it until my nails broke off.

The tree fell over and I fell to the ground. I threw my hands on top of my head and fought off the urges to murder him. The biggest setback was hiding his body; I didn't want to touch it or dig a grave. It was too much work for such a jerk. I looked at him really closely and realized he was too young. He couldn't change ages or at least I didn't think he could.

"You're a liar Sam!"

"What do you mean? I thought you were mad at me..."

"Sam, I can't be mad at you because you didn't kill my parents," I looked in his eyes, "The guy who did all of this was around the age of 35."

"Okay, you caught me..."

"Why would you lie about something like that?"

"Well, you would make a good mate and the one who transforms you is supposed to be your mate..."

"So, what I'm getting here is that you like me sooo much that you just want to be dead?

"No! Where did that come from?" he said as if I had offended him.

"I almost killed you!" I screamed in his face. I got up off the ground next to the tree and tried to make him understand. "I just lost everything I have and you were about to take the whole blame, when instead you can help me find the real jerk I am going to kill!"

"O no, you can't do that!" he said. I must be scary


End file.
